


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（7）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [7]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（7）

Chapter7

 

走进一个十几岁男孩的卧室，你会看见什么？

凌乱而柔软的床单、漫画书、色情杂志卷了角、游戏机和电脑，也许墙壁上还张贴着电影海报。布局大同小异，翻开没关紧的抽屉，就能摸到他们最天真烂漫的内里，他们的心脏都长在胸腔以外，时刻鲜活地跳动着，隔一层皮肤，触手可及。青春具有不善于伪装和隐藏的特性，把手伸进15岁男孩的床板之下，你就能摸到他藏在破纸箱里的所有秘密，也许是36D的动漫手办，也许是手枪模型，也许是一只污脏的、湿漉漉的泰迪熊玩偶。

如果你假装做个正直的大人，答应为他保守秘密，那么简简单单就能收获一颗鲜红、血淋淋的活心，但由于得来甚易，于是显得不够珍稀，经常被人捏在手里把玩两下，便随地丢弃。于是清洁阿姨很头疼，专门分出一只“破碎的心垃圾箱”，用于回收它们。

 

开学第五周的时候，学校根据月考情况调整了座位。粤语崽由于地理遭遇滑铁卢所以被换到了第一排，抱着书包沮丧的不愿意走，扯刘耀文衣角：“同桌，你会不会想我？”同桌正在改数学错题，头也不抬，“滚，别烦我。”

刘耀文的新同桌是个个子不高的女孩儿，披肩发，经常用一条红色缎带在黑发间系个蝴蝶结，走路时下巴抬得很高，是跳芭蕾养成的习惯。同桌第一天，她从前门进，刘耀文从后门走过来，在座位旁的过道相遇时，女孩昂着头，刘耀文比她高，于是视线正好平齐。她的脸逐渐飞上红晕，刘耀文已经自顾自拉开椅子坐下，不耐地从喉头发出“啧”的一声。

夏末的体育课令人烦闷，操场重新漆了柏油，远处看起来很像一个个晶亮的水洼，于是许多蜻蜓飞过去产卵，刘耀文抱着球走过来便看到满地死尸，他蹲下身子，蜻蜓晶莹透明的翅膀下挤满密密麻麻的圆形卵，他蹲着看一会儿，拿手机出来咔嚓拍了个照，准备发给敖子逸看，转念又觉得很无聊，于是删了。

半小时后刘耀文踢完球回到室内体育馆，坐在绿色体操垫上休息。粤语崽丢来一瓶矿泉水，他整个人吊在单杠上，蔫儿吧唧有一搭没一搭跟刘耀文聊天：“我觉得席瑗挺漂亮的，很甜美那种。”这个名字在刘耀文脑子里没对上脸，只有一个红色蝴蝶结闪过，粤语崽见他不说话，于是觉得这个话题无聊了，转而又冷不丁说：“你是不是根本不在乎身边发生的一切啊？从认识你开始，就感觉你好像什么都不当回事儿。”想了想怕刘耀文误会，赶紧接上：“我的意思是，对我们来说学校生活都是很重要的，至少占个百分之六七十吧。你应该不是不在乎，只是注意力不在这里……在其他的什么地方。”刘耀文眼都不眨，当下便觉得他说话像放屁似的，从耳边飘过就散了，喝完最后一口水把瓶子扔回去，起身去找场子打篮球了。

因为不想在家吃早餐，所以这段时间刘耀文基本都在便利店随便买个红豆面包对付，吃不出什么甜味，他对食物的味道和外貌都没有追求，最近却莫名其妙常被邀请共进早餐。

席瑗用圆珠笔敲敲刘耀文的课桌桌面，推给他一个特百惠便当盒，“我自己做的三明治和沙拉，要不要一起吃？”刘耀文从课本中抬起头，看一眼她又看一眼便当盒，说：“我不吃番茄。”第二天便真的没有番茄了，变成牛油果和甘蓝，刘耀文懒得再想借口，直接回答我不吃。

“那你喝果汁吗？”

浅蓝色透明水杯里装着葡萄汁，刘耀文透过荡起来的液面看到席瑗单纯甜美的笑脸，突然又恍惚地看到一些别的什么，甚至没有调动思维，记忆就随着葡萄的香气自动翻涌起来。刘耀文忍住暴虐的冲动，抬头朝她笑了一下，而后在人声嘈杂的早自习站起来，说：“老师，我想换座位。”

 

他开始在家门口踌躇、徘徊，爬完那条安静的长坡，立在铁门前一言不发。门总是开着的，他无法判断谁在家谁不在家，刘耀文跨步进去，站在花园旁小径的路中央，夕阳像血一般从天幕边逐渐往下浸透，纯白色的洋楼在铺陈的晚霞里像一块儿方糖，方糖沉在橙黄的混合热带果汁杯底，阳光如同金色蜂蜜滴进来，这一切一切粘腻的甜，密不透风裹挟而至，刘耀文抬起头，却只能看到丁程鑫那天站在窗边往下扔玩偶的身影，他垂着嘴角，于是全世界都变得酸苦。

刘耀文后来才迟缓地发觉，丁程鑫扔下来的娃娃每一个都是自己在商场抓给他的，每一个他都留着，然后又扔掉。

蜂蜜般的夕阳对刘耀文来说，就像舌根处咽不下去的黄连，残忍地卡在命门。

 

只要有意识躲避，就可以避开的，刘耀文告诫自己不要听不要看不要想，无论丁程鑫坐在地毯上鼓捣着什么，给兔子玩偶的耳朵缝针还是拼乐高城堡，他都目不斜视，眼皮都懒得抬起那样经过，径直回到自己的房间。而当丁程鑫的样子鬼魅般浮现在脑海中时，他便立刻开始思考一些旁的事情，粤语崽那几句话突兀响起来，刘耀文有些诧异，发现他似乎没有说错：

每个人的世界都是球体，圆心固定在一处不动，其他东西漂浮在周围，都是太空垃圾。

那么我的内核在哪里呢？刘耀文坐在床上，回顾自己跟这个家密不可分的十几年人生，又低头，分开腿看床板下隐隐绰绰的空洞，最终还是趴在地上伸手进去把那个纸箱往里推了推，自言自语：“你在这里很安全，不要再出来了。”

 

半夜两点绝不是一个好运的数字，刘耀文为了喝水走到厨房听见里面传来的人声时，更加确定这个观点。几乎像无限循环的噩梦，他打开冰箱门，拿一瓶果汁，然后听到丁程鑫和其他男人细碎的声音。

他希望自己离开，也希望这真的是场梦，可现实却是他站在原地，一动不动，听到宋文嘉有些沉闷的声音在说：“这可能不是个好主意，宝宝。”然后丁程鑫又用他那惯常的、娇纵的语气回答：“为什么？我不是你的家人吗？我只是想和你们一起，去看看阿姨。”他也许伸出手缠住了宋文嘉的脖子，一阵衣料摩擦的声音，刘耀文突然发觉自己已经很久没有听到丁程鑫说话了，却仍然只要听到声音就能幻觉出他的动作、神态、甚至想法，这使他不得不凭空打了个寒战，刘耀文端着水杯安静地离开了走廊，在那剧毒你淡紫色烟雾弥漫逼近之前，逃离辐射区。

 

直到又一个礼拜后的傍晚，窗外月明星稀非常，宋文嘉推门进来时刘耀文正仰着头试图数清它们到底有几颗，扭过头有些恍惚地叫了一声“哥？”宋文嘉似乎永远是平静的，他开口：

“耀文，今年生日不要自己一个人过了，父亲希望你跟我们一起去探望妈妈。”

这句话如同惊雷乍起，刘耀文的背脊倏地冷下来，即便宋文嘉轻描淡写地用了“探望”这个词，那些从出生到现在不断在噩梦中闪回的画面还是齐齐涌来。“因为妈妈是生我的时候难产而死，所以我没有资格过生日。”六岁的刘耀文就曾经麻木地站在父亲面前低着头重复这句话。其他小孩被鲜花礼物奶油蛋糕围绕着最幸福的一天，刘耀文通常会从早昏睡到夜晚，他并不羡慕这些，他只是希望能够亲口对那位连样貌都不知道的女士说一句抱歉，而不是年复一年日复一日被父亲宣告：你罪孽深重。

而这一次他终于可以实现十几年来唯一的生日愿望了。

刘耀文愣在原地，不知所措地仰着脑袋，真正像个未满15岁的孩子那样眼睛亮了起来，宋文嘉也笑着，摸了摸刘耀文的头，说：“早点睡吧，妈妈看到你一定会很开心的。”

 

同学们从来不知道刘耀文的生日是哪天，他也习惯了不会收到任何礼物，这是悲伤的一天，没必要庆祝什么，“生日”对刘耀文来说已经没有意义了。时钟跨过零点时，卧室门边却有异常的细微声响传来，刘耀文浅眠，立刻从床上跳下来把门猛地拉开，发现是丁程鑫蹲在那儿，被当场抓包，浅栗色小脑袋登时静止了，没有抬头。

两分钟后，刘耀文叹了口气，也蹲下身子，面对面去抬丁程鑫的下巴，“你干嘛？”他穿一件小熊图案的浅粉色睡衣，他总是有许许多多不同的小熊睡衣，一直买，也不腻烦。

“宋文嘉都告诉我了。”

丁程鑫抬起头，大眼睛缓慢地一眨一眨，迟疑几秒才咬着嘴唇说：

“……生日快乐呀。”

夜里实在太安静了，两个人无言地面对面在门前蹲着，刘耀文很怕自己的眼泪会掉下来于是拼命调整呼吸，网上说想哭的时候用舌尖顶住上腭就可以解决，可刘耀文只觉得痒。他其实从来都不爱哭，情绪还是茫然的，生理反应走在前面，第一次有人跟他说生日快乐，就是丁程鑫。刘耀文想，这可真是没有任何办法了。

生命的圆球悄悄地变蓬松，刘耀文看到最深处那只躺在纸箱里的泰迪熊垂头丧气，好像在质问主人为何要抛弃它，刘耀文死死盯着丁程鑫耳尖那一点粉，想要立刻冲进去把床底的秘密翻出来送给他，想把自己这辈子所有的爱、所有的辗转反侧的柔情、所有沉淀又沉淀的可怜全都一股脑塞给他。

你看啊，我心底最深的空白是留给你的，你走进去，把那只小熊抱起来就好了，就能看到所有其余的事物都漂浮在四周的虚空里，你想要什么，只要伸出手就能拿到，丁程鑫，我整个天圆地方的世界都是围绕着你旋转的啊。

刘耀文把头埋在手臂里，还是流了眼泪，他觉得这样一点也不酷，还好丁程鑫并没有戳穿，只是像宋文嘉一样轻轻摸了摸他的头，还把一张纸片塞给他，笑嘻嘻地说：“贺卡，我自己画的哦。”刘耀文用衣袖擦干眼泪，抬起头来脸却还是通红，他想起那晚在客厅听到的，立刻抓着丁程鑫的小臂，问：“你今天会陪我一起去吗？姐姐。”

丁程鑫的柔情如月色，如深涧水，那样云朵般绵密又轻盈的温柔笑容他做出来，谁看都是天衣无缝，丁程鑫的笑皎洁无比，“我会的。”谁都不愿怀疑天使洁白无瑕的羽翼曾经染过色。

 

往年的这个时节，总是下雨，刘耀文起床时在床沿呆坐了很久，才起来哗啦一声拉开窗帘，居然是湛蓝的晴空万里。他没什么正式的衣服可穿，于是找了一件最简单的白衬衫，出到客厅发现其他人已经在了，刘耀文说了一句：“早”，宋文嘉走过来，拿出什么给他别在了胸前，发现是一朵桔梗花样式的胸针，“她其实很喜欢蓝紫色，带一点儿就好了。”

一路上出奇的平静，就像一次再寻常不过的探亲，敖子逸的表是蓝色的，马嘉祺戴着条紫色水钻的手链，丁程鑫坐在副驾驶，扭过来帮宋文嘉理了理深蓝的领带，有些惴惴不安，小声问：“我这么穿可以吗？得体吗？”他穿了一件水色开衫，有些长的碎发扎在脑后，露出白皙的颈脖，宋文嘉捏了捏他的手腕，让他放松，“很好，她会喜欢的。”

刘家有私人陵园，但颦颦却早早地说不愿意，“你们刘家的人都这么冷冰冰，又寡言，以后我死了才不和你们葬在一起呢。我要去双燕山，跟老头老太太们聊天。”于是便在山上公墓买了一块小地方，旁边有五十岁的阿姨，也有小朋友，都看过了，颦颦在这里一定不会觉得孤单。上山的路走了半个多小时，每一级台阶都像钢琴的黑白琴键，合着来往几个人的脚步声、山峦远近间微风拍打树叶的刷啦声，汇成一股舒缓一切的力量。走完最后一阶到达陵园入口时，刘耀文无由来地头晕目眩，像踏入梦境，他出生15年了，才第一次见到妈妈，更奇异的是，他心底居然没有泛起任何灰色的悲情。

“你先过去吧，父亲应该已经在那儿等了。”

宋文嘉拍拍刘耀文的肩膀，给他指了一个方向，远远地，一个男人从头到脚穿着黑色，挺拔而肃穆地站着。刘耀文望着父亲的背影，本能的恐惧涌上来，这逼得他扭过头，找丁程鑫的身影，而对方也像早料到一般，点点头，一边做口型歪着头给了他一个笑容。

刘耀文读出来丁程鑫说的那句话是：

我很勇敢，因为我是仓鼠软糖。

昨晚他回到房间，把丁程鑫送的那张小小贺卡展开来，上面画了一只不明正体的小动物，也许是照着他睡衣上的熊画的，可耳朵画得小了，嘴又画得长了，于是那句“我很勇敢，因为我是小熊软糖”里的“小熊”被划掉，改成了“仓鼠”。

天很蓝，丁程鑫的眼睛在阳光下像玻璃珠一般流光溢彩，刘耀文跟着他的嘴型小声复述一遍，终于汲取到了足够的勇气，转身朝陵园走去。

 

他曾经无数次幻想过，如果真的有这么一天，父亲愿意让自己来见一见母亲，那时候该说些什么呢？脑子里千回百转又百转千回，等到真的站在了这里，却又有情在心口难开。刘耀文怔怔地站在母亲墓前，望着那块干净的墓碑，一言不发。那是一块洁白的大理石，雕刻成阶梯状，有人撒了玫瑰花瓣，作追思之意，庄严洁净。墓碑上面没有照片，甚至除了颦颦的名字外只有短短七个字的墓志铭，刘耀文眨了眨眼睛想认真看清，却从眼眶里眨出了眼泪。

“天有没有变更蓝？”

一行小字浸在泪水里模糊无比，有一阵风吹过的时候，刘耀文也终于让“妈妈”两个字随波流淌了出来，他十五年来反复压缩又膨胀的委屈在这个陌生的灵魂面前不着寸缕，惶恐地颤抖，可又立刻被血浓于水的亲情温柔化解。

刘耀文忍不住用胳膊挡着脸哭，可又怕妈妈看不清自己长大后的样子，于是胡乱擦了一把便用力抬起头，胸腔发疼，紧握着颤抖的拳头，再次郑重地叫了一声：“妈妈。”他有好多想问、想说，可身边沉默许久的男人却先开了口，“今天过后就是十五岁了。”一边说一边递给他一个信封，他接过来，拿出信纸先看了署名两个字：颦颦。起始句是：宝贝，生日快乐。

“这封信我是五天前收到的，它属于你。这十几年来，颦颦每年都给我留了一封信，所以这一封虽然是给你的，我也拆开读过了，不好意思。”

刘耀文摇摇头，男人是单眼皮，不苟言笑时气质凛然得像薄刃，这是刘耀文第一次看到他父亲露出这种表情――他在向自己道歉。

男人接着说：“但最后一段是她对我说的，如果你不想读，可以不读。这封信就交给你保管。”就像一张时刻拉满的弓突然松弛下来，变得不再危险，刘耀文甚至觉得此时此刻的父亲只像个男孩，和自己一样脆弱的男孩。他想要说“没关系”，可嗓子却发不出声音，于是只是低下头，看那封信。

信纸照例是淡淡的蓝色，一页纸不大，内容也很少，只是简单地写着：

宝贝，生日快乐！

这么迟才送上祝福，真是抱歉。我想你要跟我说的话里也有“抱歉”这一句吧，除此之外还有“为什么？”而我的答案是：不用问。

你从来没有见过妈妈的样子，从来没有听过妈妈的声音，从来得到过妈妈的爱和保护，这些东西以前没有过，以后也绝对不可能有了。妈妈对你来说就像一个陌生人，你也许会为此感到抱歉，甚至想用自己的人生来赔罪，所以我想让你知道：不用这样。

你是人世间一个普通的小男孩，我是天上一朵自由的云，当你读完这封信的时候，就请忘记我，去认真过好你自己的人生，不用悲伤，不用遗憾，不用铭记。一切都没有关系。

ps.我永远都为你感到骄傲。

pss.如果你的父亲让你吃了很多苦，我替他道歉。

 

读完这封短信的三分钟里，刘耀文几乎流尽了一生的眼泪，为了不让信纸被打湿，他只能把它高高地举向天空，对着颦颦最喜欢的天蓝色，他发现反面也写着字，翻过来：

因为你实在太难缠，所以又多借了十五年来陪你，现在已经到期，请你忘记我，我要启程去其他星球玩了……

是写给父亲的。

和一个灵魂相遇又分离，其间只有短暂的十分钟，刘耀文从小都觉得母亲是陌生的，比起一个灵魂，更像是虚无缥缈的影子，可她短短的几行字，就让15年前那个纯真的女孩鲜活生动起来，谁的墓志铭会是疑问句呢，她来世间一趟，只希望天空因为自己有变得更蓝一点。刘耀文一瞬间理解了父亲突然松弛下来的姿态，这是爱人的灵魂逐渐飘远，而你绝对无法再抓住她时，最后的坦然。

他已经没有什么话要说了，刘耀文从脑后背脊往下一路到脚跟处的神经都从十几年的极度紧绷里放松下来，他看了男人一眼，两人相对无言地静立在山风里，宁静的时间之河缓缓流过，刘耀文好像看到金光闪闪的、没有任何束缚的未来就在面前，直到父亲低声说一句：“走吧，她听你叫过一次妈妈，已经足够了。”刘耀文点点头，最后看了那座墓碑一眼，在心底说：今天的天空非常非常蓝。

男人走之前，把自己戴了二十年的蓝钻耳钉取下来放在了墓前，而后沉静地大步离开，再没有回头。

 

出陵园和进陵园的路不同，他们从另一个方向走出了双燕山，路上行人稀少，只有清风和鸟鸣环绕，正是芙蓉花开的季节，遇到花团锦簇的好几丛，实在亮丽得招人眼球，刘耀文沉浸在劫后余生的痛快里，脚步像在飞，却仍然记得偷偷折下一朵，背手拿着。

走下最后一级台阶，不是刚才停车的地方，男人低声开口：“一起走过去吧，我的司机也在那边等。”

这是刘耀文记忆中与父亲初次没有争吵的对话，没有责骂，没有贬低，没有撕扯的痛意，他忍不住想，也许在未来的某一天，他们也能像普通的父子那样在同一个屋檐下谈天说地，但随即又自嘲地觉得是痴人说梦，他看向男人的脸，坚毅平直的神情，过好自己的人生就行了，刘耀文。他在心里给自己加油鼓气：我很勇敢，因为我是仓鼠软糖！

走到进山的路口，司机立刻迎上来，男人对他挥挥手，刘耀文鞠一躬，也摆手：“再见，父亲。”他三两步走远，跑到宋文嘉的车旁边，扭过头却发现男人并没有上车离开，而是在原地点燃了一根烟，远远的，红色的烟头一明一灭，就像极其微不可见的星火。

刘耀文很想给宋文嘉打个电话，问他们什么时候下来，又怕他们正在跟颦颦说话，会打扰，于是也遥遥学着男人的姿势靠在车门边，但他不抽烟，便只能拿出那封信一遍又一遍地看，凑近了似乎还能从信纸上闻到香味，从这寥寥字句和浅淡的香气里，他无法拼凑出一个女人的全貌，只是本能地认为她应该有柔软的长发，温柔的眼睛。刘耀文不自觉笑起来，又朝父亲的方向望了一眼，总觉得那个身影变得远比从前柔和，期望着某一天他会允许自己看一看母亲的照片。

满腔柔情困在原地，没人分享，刘耀文站在大圆外百无聊赖地拨弄着自己小小世界里那些漂浮着的、不重要的零碎物件，里面尖利的武器似乎少了一些，此时此刻一层牛乳般顺滑柔腻的雾气升腾起来，童真又炫丽，刘耀文在心里小声喊丁程鑫：快点来看啊！姐姐，我的世界变得不一样了，也许是更好了，如果你想要的话，我就送给你啊！于是那只孤单的泰迪熊也被吵醒，伸长脖子和刘耀文一起等待丁程鑫下山来，满目五彩缤纷到不切实际的遐想，正如狂欢节时的商场，挂满红绿黄各色气球，大大小小，四处飘荡。

也许半小时后，也许十年后，在刘耀文失去时间观念的前一秒，他终于等到了。丁程鑫一个人慢悠悠地从远处走过来，也许是等其他人等得不耐烦，于是独自先下来了。那件水色开衫解了扣子，在空中荡起波纹，丁程鑫一蹦一跳的，头发也已经散了，浅栗色短发飘荡着，耳后别了一朵深粉色芙蓉，在这肃穆的天地间，清丽得像点点春日朝露。

刘耀文知道，他再也没办法拒绝丁程鑫了，无论是拒绝他的狡猾，他的邪恶，他的无情，还是他被美神亲吻过的双眼，都已经没有办法了。那天钟嘉怡惊惧的脸渐渐在记忆中变得模糊，奇妙的涂改液开始起效，丁程鑫最终变成了真正纯白无暇的受害者。刘耀文想，我只要他，除了丁程鑫，这世界上其他任何人都不可以。

他的脚步不由自主向前，丁程鑫的身影也轻快地越来越近，大团圆结局就在眼前，只可惜山路下到停车的空地有一个高台阶，刘耀文还没来得及大声提醒他，丁程鑫已经一脚踩空。

 

于是整个世界瞬间变成慢动作：那双蝴蝶翅膀的眼睛瞪圆了，芙蓉花在空中凝滞两秒，缓缓飘落，水色开衫从肩膀一边滑下，丁程鑫拖出长声尖叫，但他终于没有摔倒在地，而是落进了一个坚实的怀抱里。

 

回头看，刘耀文仍然站在原地，他的大脑线路一瞬间全部停止运作，眼前的画面定格――苍翠广袤的山林间，碧蓝如洗的晴空下，鸟鸣悠长，树影沙沙，花在飞，风清扬，而丁程鑫颤抖的身体被刘昊然抱进了怀里。

 

刘耀文今天穿的裤子左右各有一个口袋，左边口袋里装着一张卡纸，是丁程鑫给他亲手画的生日贺卡，很可爱；而右边口袋里则是一封信，信纸翻过来，最后一句写着什么？

 

“以后就再没有颦颦了，只是天更蓝了一些，而在那蓝天之下，会有另一个天使降落在你怀里。”


End file.
